


По живому

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть.<br/>На ощупь можно найти только шрамы, но ими записана другая часть истории.<br/>А эту они писали сами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По живому

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51971) by Petit-Madame. 



 

Им не нужно смотреть, чтобы видеть.

На ощупь можно найти только шрамы, но ими записана другая часть истории.

А эту они писали сами.

***

Первая строчка - слева, над сонной артерией.

Дин сделал ее в пятнадцать. Тогда они застряли в мрачном, полупустом шахтерском городке, где вечно шел дождь. Серое небо над терриконами, запах сырого угля и мокрого асфальта нагоняли тоску и сонливость. Тогда же он понял, что ему уже давно не снится мама. Через неделю на шее подживала вьющаяся лента с буквами М, В и датой – 2 ноября 1983 года. И кратким „покойся с миром” (R.I.P – rest in peace) – примечание пер.) снизу. Отец ничего не сказал, а у Сэма глаза вспыхнули такой болью и гневом, что Дин остолбенел.

Точно такая же лента, но на другой стороне шеи, появилась у брата сразу после школы. Которую он закончил в шести штатах от того унылого городка. Дин до сих пор удивляется, как Сэм сумел разглядеть и донести до мастера каждую деталь.

***

Наколоть тот крест под кадыком Дин заставил брата сам. Откачав после попытки очередной нечисти задушить его, на этот раз - толстой рыболовной леской. Дождался, когда окончательно заживут порезы, и затащил Сэма в салон, сунув мастеру под нос необычный и очень детальный рисунок - с терновым венцом и листьями для заклятий. В дневнике отца и не такое встречалось. А потом смотрел, как по виску стекают капли пота, вздрагивают ресницы и осторожно ходит кадык, когда брат сглатывал в перерывах.

***

Наколки входили в привычку.

Охотничья жизнь требовала своего, да и демоны спуску не давали. Так появились пятиконечные соломоновы ключи на тыльных сторонах ладоней, сначала на одной, а когда у Сэма его нарушил шрам – и на другой. А для верности - и на загривках.

***

После смерти Мэдисон брат пропал на неделю. Короткие сообщения, что все в порядке, вызывали у Дина дикое желание что-нибудь разнести. После возвращения Сэм все больше молчал, хоть и слушался беспрекословно. И только месяц спустя, промывая царапины у него на спине, Дин сумел как следует рассмотреть изрисованное плечо. В другой раз огромный револьвер, увядшая роза и череп рассмешили бы его, но сейчас Сэма хотелось обнять, прижать к себе изо всех сил, закрыть от всего мира.

***

Сам Дин постоянно добавлял к защитным символам на своем теле новые знаки. А после смерти Желтоглазого на левом боку выстроился все удлинняющийся список того, что Дин поклялся уничтожить. Он то и дело наведывался к татуировщику, добавляя или зачеркивая очередную строчку.

***

Оставшись один после того, как из-за демонской крови Сэм решил не охотиться, Дин постоянно мерз. И мучился ожиданием удара в незащищенную спину. Попытки справиться с этим с помощью виски привели к тому, что на ней, прямо посередине, над почками, появилось изображение Девы Марии со сложенными в молитве руками. Так решил худой, бритоголовый мексиканец, сделавший наколку пьяному, до слез затосковавшему Дину. И пока тот, лежа на животе, бормотал что-то о Сэмми и о своем долге, мастер добавил от себя ласточку, без слов желая весточек, надежды и возвращения домой. Судя по тому, что удар ножом, пришедшийся прямо на руки богоматери, соскользнул и оказался несмертельным, а сам шрам зажил с пугающей быстротой, защита эта работала как надо.

***

Когда на проселочной дороге у эстакады Сэм подошел ближе, Дин ощупал его пристальным взглядом, ища перемен. Брат был все тот же. Но нож Руби замер в протянутой ладони, как только навстречу потянулись сэмовы пальцы. Длинные, сильные, изящные, на левой руке они были помечены грубоватой наколкой. „Без надежды” – значилось на них, первым в глаза бросалось обманчиво крупно выписанное второе слово.

Дальше была охота, споры, ссоры, отмалчивание и то непонятное, что все сильнее притягивало их друг к другу.

Сэм, наверное, разобрался первым. Но молчал. А Дин снова обратился к привычному способу уходить от вопросов. И когда, в очередной раз притащив на себе из бара и засунув под ледяный душ, Сэм накинулся на него всерьезь, а потом спрашивал, жалобно морща брови: „Что с тобой, Дин? Что происходит? Ты же отравишься!”, Дин решился.

И был совершенно трезв, когда объяснял мастеру, что написать на немаленькой бутылке, украсившей его левое бедро. „Моя отрава”. Но так и не смог для себя решить, о чем эта надпись – о виски или о младшем брате.

Поэтому вновь спрятал голову в песок, весь уйдя в охоту и доступные развлечения. Избегая Сэма.

Наколка еще не успела зажить, когда Сэм припер его к стенке. Во всех смыслах.

Побледневший брат смотрел на него почти прозрачными от внутренней боли глазами. Дину был знаком этот взгляд. После бункера у Бобби на любые упреки брата Сэм отвечал приступом самобичевания, из которого его приходилось выводить серьезной встряской. Как же он воспринимал происходящее между ними сейчас? А Дин и не вспомнил об этом.

Молчание затягивалось. Сэм прикусил губу и ослабил хватку. Дин потянулся к нему и слизнул проступившую каплю крови.

***

\- Это о виски или...? – невнятно пробормотал Сэм, уткнувшись тяжелым подбородком Дину в пупок и разглядывая наколку. Мышцы под ним напряглись, и брат вцепился в лохмы на сэмовой макушке, пытаясь избавиться от давления.

\- О тебе, придурок, - пробурчал он и перекатился на бок, развернувшись широкой спиной. На грудь ему тут же легла ладонь с длинными пальцами, на чьих фалангах читалось его незатейливо украшенное имя. Свою наколку Сэм сделал тогда же, когда и Дин.

***

Следующую они делали вместе.

Пятилепестковые, как звезда из дьявольской ловушки, цветы шиповника одинаковым рисунком ложились на левую сторону плоского живота и слева от бутылки с отравой. Дина не остановило даже предупреждение татуировщика, что по таким шрамам лучше ничего не накалывать. Символ болезни и излечения, оберег от демонов и страж границы между миром живых и потусторонним, знак страдания и любви, шиповник говорил все без слов. (см. примечания)

***

Они никогда не спрашивали друг у друга, что означают множество мелких отметин, собранных по пять, рассыпанных по ключицам и широким плечам Сэма, аккуратно выстроенных под лопатками Дина.

Однажды, пока утомленный брат спал, Дин, сбиваясь и стараясь не выдыхать на блестящую от пота спину, пересчитал тонкие светлые полоски. Сто двадцать две. Семнадцать недель и три дня. Четыре месяца. Его четыре месяца в аду.

Судя по тому, как плотно шрамики лежали на плечах и верхней части спины, Сэм наносил порезы сам. Там, докуда доставал, ровно, со свойственной ему аккуратностью. Дин молча принялся выцеловывать каждый. И думал о таких же метках на своей спине, тех, которые сделал ему мастер, когда они с Сэмом снова стали охотиться вместе после города экстрасенсов. Он хотел накрепко запомнить урок и то, что брат не вынесет предательства.

***

Замысловатая енохианская вязь появилась на ребрах, когда Дин понял, что Кас излечивает все. И свои охранные знаки на кости - тоже. Сэм отказался.

Дину не хотелось задумываться, на что рассчитывал брат, если Люцифер его одолеет.

***

Апокалипсис проступал на коже медленно, мучительно, месяцами.

Они делали это, не сговариваясь, у разных мастеров. Старались не показываться и не рассматривать друг друга.

Как-то сама собой сошла на нет близость, исчезли прикосновения, реже стали взгляды.

Но безмолвный разговор продолжался.

Пока.

Дин не выдержал первым.

И теперь, включив ночник, чтобы видеть брата, с ужасом смотрел на огромные, во всю спину, когтистые крылья, охватившие кожу от позвоночника до самых запястий. Сэм под ним стонал и подавался назад, Дин толкнулся навстречу и вжался лицом меж лопаток. На неестественно четких линиях татуировки заалел отпечаток прокушенной губы.

Дыхание с запахом виски обжигало затылок и покрытые мурашками плечи, горячие губы быстрыми, короткими прикосновениями проходились сверху вниз по лопаткам, язык длинно скользил от плеча до запястья. Не отрываясь, чтобы вдохнуть, Сэм что-то коротко и глухо бормотал прямо в спину и всем телом все крепче вжимался в брата. На кожу капнуло горячее. Дин дернулся, выныривая из сладкого забытья, резко обернулся, и обхватив поникшего мелкого за плечи, притянул к себе. Изо всех сил стискивая веки со слипшимися от слез ресницами, Сэм тихо и яростно повторял : „Нет... Нет. Нет!”

Они справятся.

Вместе.

***

Дин ненавидел его целый год. Знал, что он помогает брату справиться, не забывать, что сейчас он свободен, не возвращаясь, с грустной улыбкой оставить все в прошлом, но все равно ненавидел. Сначала не давал Сэму снимать футболку, разворачивал или сам становился спиной, а оказавшись перед ним, безжалостно кусал, стараясь оставить синяк поверх рисунка. Сэм смеялся, накрепко припечатывая к себе, губами прихватывал веки. А под конец сдался, и заглядывая в глаза, спросил: - Ну, хочешь, я ее сведу? Дин подумал, покачал головой и впился долгожданным поцелуем в сосок, бросив победный взгляд на клетку и скворца в ней, прямо над сердцем Сэма.

***

Бункер Летописцев осторожно помечал обоих новыми знаками, которые Сэм отыскивал в бесконечных томах его библиотеки.

Пальцы правой руки, запястье и позвоночник - у Дина. Наследие оставляло свои следы.

Не добро и не зло.

Сила.

***

На этот раз все было гораздо хуже.

Серьезнее.

А вот насколько, Дин понял, когда увидел на груди у Сэма, на самом своем больном месте, под проклятой клеткой, четко выведенную по-английски, по-английски, блин, для посторонних!, надпись „Не воскрешать”. И издевательски спрямленную линию сердечного монитора.

Сэм ничего не демонстрировал, это Дин нарушил их негласный уговор не сталкиваться в душе.

Но сейчас Дину хотелось что-нибудь разбить.

Желательно – в кровь.

Себя.

Об Сэма.

А пульсирующая на предплечье печать делала желание неутолимым. И справедливым.

***

Неясно было все.

Ад, Небеса, чистая нечисть и безумные охотники, начитанный Кас, сам Дин, молча звереющий от каиновой печати, тревожно-грустные глаза Сэма по ту сторону проведенных им границ и такая знакомая тоска во взгляде скованного Гадриэля.

И только ночью этого по-настоящему пыточного дня, вылизывая ребра внезапно оказавшегося на его пороге Сэма, и нос к носу столкнувшись с ожившим от движения мышц черепом, Дин понял – все будет окей.

Все наладится.

Если не сразу, то скоро.

Череп целовал розу...

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.superstyle.ru/06jun2011/cvetushhij_prazdnik?page=1
> 
> http://www.symbolarium.ru/index.php/%D0%A8%D0%B8%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA


End file.
